A Welcome Indiscretion
by ObviouslyObsessed
Summary: Bella's marriage to a possessive older man hasn't quite turned out as she planned. Feeling lonely, she meets the beautiful and erotic Rosalie, who takes it upon herself to see to Bella's needs. As it turns out, Edward doesn't like to share. Could this be the push Bella's marriage needs? Bella/Rosalie & eventual Bella/Edward AU AH femme-slash
1. The Interloper

**A/N: I found this when I was looking through my stories on my computer. It's been a long time since I've posted anything new. This one happens to be pure smut. Hope you enjoy ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything 'Twilight' – just my own ideas.**

**Chapter One - ****The Interloper**

"Alice, is that you?" Bella called as she finished slicing the last piece of cheese. She put the snack platter on the bench and popped a grape into her mouth. They had a chef to cook the major meals, but Bella liked to prepare the simple things.

"Hey Bella," Alice said as she entered the kitchen. Bella was surprised to see the petite brunette wasn't alone. The accompanying statuesque blonde looked like she should be walking the catwalk, and not the distance between the door and the kitchen bench. The girl was slim with an impressive bust and soul-piercing blue eyes. She was exquisite and the complete opposite of Alice.

"This is my new friend, Rosalie," Alice introduced. The girl gave her a close-mouthed smile and went in for the double cheek kiss. Bella caught a whiff of perfume and her stomach unexpectedly dropped with pleasure.

"You're Alice's mother?" Rosalie asked, her voice smooth and not at all nasal like the girls who usually kept company with Alice.

"Oh no, she's my stepdaughter," Bella corrected.

"Well, that makes much more sense," Rosalie said with a tiny smirk.

Alice assembled a cracker with cheese and salami and munched on it, totally at ease.

"Most girls get uncomfortable when their step-mothers are only a few years older than they are, but Alice takes it as the opportunity for a perfect shopping partner," Bella said with a fond smile to her stepdaughter.

"It's Beverly Hills. What else do you expect but beautiful young people? I'm just lucky Dad married Bella and not some snobbish egomaniac," Alice said.

Rosalie picked up a grape and bit into the juicy flesh. Bella watched in fascination as she sucked on the fruit.

"Speaking of your father," Bella said, pulling her eyes away from the eighteen-year-old stranger, "He promised he would be home in time for the party tonight."

"He better be. He's the one who insists we can't host anything unless he's present," Alice replied.

"Isn't he always away on business?" Rosalie asked Alice.

"Yes! Which means every time he comes home we throw a massive party. It annoys him, but it's his own fault for being away all the time. If he was home more often our creative energy wouldn't be about to burst every time he gets home," Alice ranted.

"Alice has designer needs," Bella joked.

"Speaking of needs, we have to start getting ready for tonight," Alice announced, dragging the blonde away to her room upstairs.

Bella watched them go, a little disturbed when her gaze lingered on Rosalie's tight ass.

**xxX-Xxx**

"Your stepmom is a dish," Rosalie said as she waited for Alice to exit her closet.

"She's the whole package. She's smart, gorgeous to look at - without the help of a single needle or implant - and she's got the best personality. I couldn't have asked for anyone better."

"Your dad's a lucky man," Rosalie said.

"You wouldn't know it, seeing as he's never here with us."

"He pays for your lifestyle," Rosalie reminded her.

"Yeah, I know," Alice said on a sigh as she finally exited her closet.

"That's the dress," Rosalie said with certainty. The black knee length concoction of lace and chiffon was complimented by red peeptoe heels. It matched Alice's pixie fashion sense perfectly.

"Now hurry up and finish your face," Alice asserted as she applied her own red lipstick and readjusted her hair.

"Just go downstairs and help your stepmom host. I'll join you when I'm ready," Rosalie insisted.

"I really do need to help host," Alice stated, glancing at the time on her phone.

"I'm nowhere near finished yet, you don't have to wait for me," Rosalie assured her friend.

"Fine, but you better look fabulous." Alice disappeared while Rosalie rolled her eyes.

**xxX-Xxx**

Tonight's theme was black and red, but it seemed no one had felt adventurous, so nearly every woman wore black. Bella herself was dressed in a floor length black gown that hugged her curves and showed off her very impressive and very natural breasts. She was all of twenty-four years old and already a wife and stepmother. Her husband, being fifteen years older than herself, had already had time to establish himself independently in this world. Bella had been desperately in love with her husband when they got married, but the constant nights apart had quickly curbed her enthusiasm for their relationship. He was constantly working, and she had come to realize that she was secondary to his career. The realization had been shocking enough to burst her perfect little bubble.

"Bella, you look stunning," Jessica said as she double cheek kissed her. Bella replied with the appropriate compliment and waited to greet the next guest. There were certain social codes in Beverly Hills that really drained Bella. She was not a fan of putting on airs, but she didn't really have a choice if she wanted to be a part of this community.

Bella turned to take another drink from a passing server when she saw her. Rosalie descended the staircase in a stunning floor length red dress that hugged all her curves. The split up the side revealed her entire toned leg up to her hip. Her heels were black with a red underside and her hair was curled into messy perfection. She should have been on the cover of a magazine.

"Rosalie, you look stunning," Bella said as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

The foyer emptied as the last guests made their way into the party. The two of them stood momentarily alone underneath the elegant chandelier.

Bella moved to air kiss Rosalie in greeting, seeing as she was a party guest, but Rosalie turned her head at the last minute so that their lips met. Bella would've thought it was an accident, except for the gentle pressure Rosalie's lips exuded against her own. For one split second, Rosalie's tongue entered her mouth for a taste, and then quickly retreated.

They both took a step back at the same time. Bella's eyes were wide with shock, but Rosalie just smirked. She gave Bella a polite smile before following the other guests into the party.

Bella took a moment to compose herself and make sure her lipstick wasn't smudged, before she too entered the party.

The backyard was covered in people. The garden was decorated in white fairy lights and candles floated on top of the pool. Performers painted entirely in black or red stood on raised platforms and contorted themselves into impossible positions. They were sexy, and elevated the entire party into something else. The only thing that was missing was her husband.

She spotted Rosalie and Alice by the pool, surrounded by a group of Alice's friends. Her eyes lingered on Rosalie's figure, a jolt of unexpected pleasure starting in her stomach and radiating outwards. She found herself touching her lips before she even realized what she was doing.

"So, will Edward be joining us this evening?" the jubilant Emmett McCarthy inquired from her side.

Bella quickly tore her eyes away from the gorgeous blonde and regarded her guest. He looked suave in his black suit with the red tie.

"He called to cancel half an hour ago. He's stuck in Paris for some business deal," she told her close friend.

"Well, no doubt he'll be calling me to make sure I keep an eye on you tonight," Emmett stated solemnly. It was a well-known fact to their mutual friends that her husband was possessive and jealous. He didn't like it when she hosted parties without him there to keep an eye on her.

"His lack of trust is a real insult, you know," Bella said, actually feeling a spark of anger. She didn't know why she was getting upset now when she'd been experiencing the same possessiveness since before they were married.

"He trusts you. I just don't think he trusts anyone else," Emmett reassured her.

"We all know that's bullshit, Em. It's not like I'm accidentally going to fall on someone else's dick. There has to be two people making the decision to have consensual sex," Bella said, uncaring about whether the conversation was appropriate for a party.

Emmett's boisterous laugh was enough to kill the tension. She gave him a genuine smile before she left him to go mingle with her other guests.

**xxX-Xxx**

As the party wound down, Bella wondered why she even bothered. She hadn't enjoyed herself at all, except for maybe a few interesting conversations. She was feeling stressed and knotted up, unable to get rid of her tension. The last guests had left an hour and a half ago, but she found herself lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling. She had expected her husband to join her tonight and his absence in her bed was a disappointment. She'd had plans to rekindle their love life with her newly bought lingerie. Instead, she was so tightly wound that she didn't feel comfortable in her own skin.

Finally, she decided to jump in the Jacuzzi to try and ease away her tension. She threw on her favorite neon green string bikini and quietly made her way downstairs.

Outside, the moon was shining bright and the pool area was illuminated by its ethereal glow. To her surprise, the hot tub was already on. As she got closer, she realized it was Rosalie.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you'd still be up," Bella said tentatively when Rosalie met her eyes.

"It's fine. I can leave if you want," Rosalie told her.

"Don't be silly," Bella said automatically, still playing the gracious hostess. She stood there awkwardly for a moment, wondering if she should just go back upstairs now that her option of a relaxing soak was gone.

"Then why don't you join me?" the blonde asked, beckoning her over.

Bella hesitated another moment before she finally let herself get into the bubbling hot water.

"Is Alice asleep?" Bella asked after an extended stretch of silence.

"She snuck out to be with Jasper," Rosalie said nonchalantly. "I was supposed to cover for her."

Bella couldn't help but giggle.

"I'm a pretty shitty friend," Rosalie said with a smirk.

"I don't think that's true. Maybe you just know when to be real and when to be fake," Bella announced out of the blue.

Rosalie met her eyes and gave her a genuine smile. She must have really liked her answer.

They lapsed back into silence as they sat opposite each other. Bella could feel her muscles slowly losing their tension and she was glad. However, she couldn't help herself from glancing repeatedly at Rosalie. Bella could only see down to her delicate collarbones and the tops of her sizeable breasts encased by a pink bikini, but it was enough to have her feeling hot on the inside as well as on the outside. She'd never been so intensely attracted to a woman before. Sure, she'd admired and envied other females, but she'd never had quite this reaction before. And she'd certainly never considered having sex with another woman.

Rosalie unhurriedly stood up from her spot across from Bella and moved to the center of the water. Bella felt a coiling down below as she took in the expanse of her flat midsection and how the wet bikini top clung to her impressive breasts. She couldn't tear her eyes away as Rosalie reached behind her back and deliberately untied the string. Slowly, she peeled the bikini over her head and tossed it outside. Bella swallowed as she took in the perfect breasts now at her eye level.

Without saying a word, Rosalie crossed into Bella's space and pressed herself up against Bella. Bella's legs automatically spread so that Rosalie could get even closer. Rosalie's hands glided along Bella's thighs while her unclothed breasts pressed up against Bella's clothed ones. Bella could only look down at their touching breasts in fascination.

Rosalie removed one hand from her leg to reach up behind Bella and untie her bikini top. Now, they pressed their naked breasts against each other. Rosalie aligned their nipples until they were brushing over each other with each breath.

Bella's breathing had picked up dramatically as she watched their perfect puckered pink nipples slip and slide against each other. The feeling was like nothing else she'd experienced.

Slowly, she raised her eyes to meet Rosalie's. Both of their cheeks were pink from the heat, and it just made Rosalie all the more appealing.

They didn't speak as Rosalie moved her face into Bella's personal space and met her silky lips with her own. The kiss started off gentle, but soon it was out of control as the two women explored each other's mouths. Their tongues tangled in a way that sent shockwaves through Bella's body. It was nothing like kissing a man and all the more sensual and decadent.

Finally, Rosalie ended the kiss, sucking on Bella's tongue as she retracted. The blonde worked down Bella's chest until she sucked one sweet pink nipple into her mouth. She worked it with her teeth and tongue until Bella was writhing beneath her mouth. Her other hand came up to flick her neglected nipple in such a way that had Bella grinding her crotch against Rosalie underwater.

Bella could finally catch her breath when Rosalie moved away. She was overcome by the need to explore Rosalie's breasts herself, so she cupped them in her hands. Her thumbs flicked over the nipples as she lifted the breast in her hands, testing their weight.

She took one nipple into her hot mouth, twisting the neglected one between her wet fingers. She tongued the erect nipple until she could feel Rosalie's ragged breathing. She switched nipples, paying equal attention to both. When she pulled away, she felt quite good with herself, especially watching the way Rosalie's chest heaved and her head was thrown back in pleasure.

Rosalie regained herself and slowly pushed her body forward with a sexy little smirk. She maneuvered Bella until she was out of the water, sitting on the edge of the small pool.

Rosalie forced Bella's legs apart until they were spread wide open for her. Rosalie confidently undid the ties on both sides of her bikini bottoms and removed the wet piece of fabric, her knuckled brushing Bella's sex as she did so.

By this point, Bella's breathing was out of control. She'd never done anything like this with a woman before, and even her husband didn't particular like going down on her. She was a bundle of nerves as she fought her rising trepidation and excitement all at once.

Rosalie leant forward to place a preparatory kiss right on Bella's lower lips. Bella squirmed.

"I can't do this, Rose," she said, the nickname just appearing on her lips. "I'm married."

Rosalie moved so that she could see Bella's face. Her fingers drew soothing circles on the back of Bella's thighs.

"I can tell he hasn't satisfied you in a long time. You're so good to him, Bella. Staying at home and never straying while he's away doing God knows what. Just let me take care of you."

"I can't," Bella whispered.

"A beautiful woman like you deserves to taken care of. Don't you want to feel my mouth on you? I'll enter you with my tongue and fingers like nothing else you've ever experienced. You'll be panting my name, asking for release before I'm through with you. Let me do this for you."

The picture Rose painted with her words already had Bella tightening in anticipation. She slowly nodded her head, giving in to the pleasure of Rosalie's touch.

Bella braced her arms behind her and spread her legs even further for her. Rosalie's mouth trailed kisses up the inside of her thigh, sucking and nipping along the way. Soon, Bella could feel her hot breath against her and nearly jumped when she felt her first lick.

Rosalie started with just her mouth and tongue, lapping at Bella's delicate folds and sucking her clit into her mouth. Bella's breathing was out of control as she writhed under Rosalie's touch. She jumped when Rose's teeth scraped her clit and moaned when her tongue plunged inside her.

Without warning, Rosalie's fingers entered her while her mouth stayed on her clit. The pressure built until Bella was rolling her hips in ecstasy. The wonderful coiling sensation in her stomach expanded until it consumed her whole body.

"Yes, yes, yes," she breathed repeatedly as she felt her orgasm building. "Rosalie."

The chanting seemed to inspire Rose, as she added another finger and bit down on her clit simultaneously.

Bella's breath stuttered as she came violently against Rosalie's mouth. The orgasm seemed to last an age as the aftershocks kept jolting her body. Finally, Rosalie pulled away and Bella could catch her breath again.

Bella slipped bonelessly back into the water. She submitted to Rosalie's heated kiss as they made out in the hot tub. Bella could taste herself on Rosalie's tongue, but it only aroused her more.

They were still making out when a cellphone ring interrupted them. Rosalie reached outside the water and checked the caller ID on her phone. With a wince, she answered the call.

"Hey, Alice," she said, listening to whatever Alice was saying on the other end of the line.

The mention of Alice's name brought Bella back to the moment with a shock. She came down from her spectacular high with a resounding crash. Her wide eyes took in Rosalie's beauty and cursed at the fact she'd given in to temptation.

She quickly fetched her bikini and redressed before leaving Rosalie on the phone. The blonde watched her walk away with a sense of regret. Rose didn't want Bella to feel upset at all. The whole point had been to make her feel better.

Bella retreated to her room and, after a long shower, laid alone in her gigantic bed. She missed the company that her husband would have provided her, but most of all she missed the heat of another human body in bed with her.

She fell asleep to the memory of Rosalie's breasts against her own.


	2. Another Indiscretion

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything 'Twilight' – just my own ideas.**

**Chapter Two - Another Indiscretion**

The kids were downstairs in the den; drinking and being irresponsible, she was sure. Bella could hear the music all the way from her room, but couldn't bring herself to interrupt them. She preferred that they partied hard in the house instead of on the streets anyway. Her husband would never suspect his perfect daughter of underage drinking, and Bella didn't want to burst his bubble.

Bella cracked open her own bottle of Grey Goose and poured herself a shot. She was feeling especially lonely tonight, and just wanted to get drunk and watch old movies until she could fall asleep. After a few shots, she rummaged through her closet until she found the box hidden beneath a bunch of shoes. She wasn't a particularly neat person, especially when Edward wasn't around to breathe down her neck about it.

She unpacked the contents of the box and pulled out the lingerie she'd bought for Edward. He'd never seen it, and she wasn't sure that she wanted to bring it out when he was home anyway. Why reward him for leaving her alone all the time?

Feeling bold and horny she slipped into the black see-through bra and lacey underwear. She rolled on some three quarter stockings and attached the garter belt. She took another shot and posed in the mirror, puckering her lips and cocking her hip. She sighed, feeling ridiculous, and crawled back into bed to finish her movie.

Except her thoughts weren't on the movie at all, but on the feel of the lace against her skin. Her hands wandered to her breasts, where the gauzy material did nothing to hide her puckered nipples. She brushed over the sensitive nubs, remembering when Rosalie's own nipples had done the same thing. Heat started to coil in her center at the thought.

Just as her fingers were trailing towards her panties, there was a knock at the door. Bella groaned and quickly grabbed her robe before answering the door.

She was genuinely surprised to see Rose standing at the door, a bong held loosely in her right hand and a lighter fisted in her left hand. Bella's stomach jumped at the sight of her dressed in skin-tight jeans and a crop top, showing off the barest outline of abs.

"What-" Bella was so confused; she didn't even know how to finish her sentence. They hadn't spoken since their little indiscretion. Since then, Bella had gone out of her way to avoid Rosalie. The emotions were too potent and confusing to process, so she opted for avoidance.

Rose didn't wait for an invitation, instead pushing herself into the room and taking in the furnishings.

"Everyone's passed out downstairs, but I can think of more fun things I'd like to do than sleep," Rosalie confessed, throwing a little grin over her shoulder. She settled on the bed and patted the spot across from her.

Bella stood frozen for a moment before her courage returned and she joined Rose on the bed. Rose lit the bong and took a hit before passing it to Bella. It had been years since Bella had partaken, so she was a bit rusty. She coughed as the substance hit her lungs.

"What were you doing up here all alone?" Rose asked, taking another hit.

"You interrupted me, actually," Bella confessed.

"From what?" Rose asked with a smirk.

Bella blushed, toying with the tie of her robe to cover her embarrassment.

"I think I can guess," Rose said with a secret smile.

There was a drawn out silence as both women appraised each other. Bella could taste the tension in the air. Her own arousal was so obvious to herself that she wondered if Rose could taste that too.

"You really shouldn't be in here," Bella whispered.

"You don't really mean that," Rose replied, but she stood up from the bed. Bella was surprised at Rosalie's lack of resistance, until she realized that Rose wasn't leaving at all. Instead, she swiped Bella's phone off the bedside table and headed for the dressing table. She rearranged the various ornaments until Bella's phone was propped up, facing the bed.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked curiously.

"Recording," Rose announced.

"Why?" Bella asked, alarmed. The weed was making her a little paranoid.

Rose turned to face her, a cheeky smile gracing her full lips. "Don't worry. It's your phone; I won't have a copy."

Bella's stomach simultaneously tightened and dropped. Her lips parted, seemingly from pleasure. She could feel the wetness pooling between her legs.

Rose returned to the bed, lighting the bong and taking another hit; Except this time she leaned across the bed and parted her lips against Bella's. Bella took the second-hand smoke deep into her lungs. But Rose's lips didn't leave hers, instead pressing harder against her lips. She could feel Rose's lipgloss sticking to her lips, the sensation completely foreign. Their lips stayed pressed together, neither moving their mouths at all; until finally Bella relented and swiped her tongue against Rose's bottom lip, taking her strawberry lipgloss inside her.

The kiss was slow and unhurried. They explored each other's mouths with their lips, tongues and teeth. Slowly, Rose advanced so that her body pushed Bella flat onto her back. Bella's legs spread automatically, and Rose settled in between them easily.

Rose started to thrust her tongue into Bella's mouth, replicating the motions a cock would make deep in her pussy. Bella started to rock in time with her tongue's thrusts and felt much needed relief down below when her crotch came in contact when Rose's denim jeans.

When Rose pulled away, Bella felt dazed. Like she'd just been fucked hard. Her nipples tingled and her eyes were slow to focus on Rose's face.

"What naughty thing do you have on under here?" Rose asked, slowly untying Bella's robe. The cotton parted to reveal Bella's sexy lingerie. Rose's eyes were hooded as she took in Bella's body, dragging the cotton robe down Bella's shoulders until the garment ended up thrown across the room.

Rose's eyes zeroed in on the see-through lace covering Bella's very pert nipples. Her mouth covered Bella's breast, sucking the nipple through her bra. Bella arched into her mouth, letting out a gasp that had been threatening to escape for some time now.

Rose's hand flicked and squeezed her neglected nipple, nearly causing Bella to orgasm right then. She expertly unhooked Bella's bra so that her mouth could touch bare skin. Bella shivered at the sensation.

Bella was a gasping mess by the time Rose moved south to Bella's promise land. She kissed Bella's panties before she unclipped the garter belt and slowly dragged her panties down her legs. She left the stockings on and re-clipped the garter belt for good measure.

Rose took her time kissing and touching Bella's smooth pussy. She was in no rush as she settled between Bella's legs and began to perform oral love. Rose brought Bella to the brink by licking and sucking her clit. But she pulled back before Bella could find her release. She continued to tease her for at least an hour: bringing Bella to the edge and then retreating.

Bella's whole body was a tingling mess. She was a coiled snake, waiting for a release that would seemingly never come. She tried to reach down and provide herself some relief, but Rose captured her hands and pinned them to the bed. Bella wasn't accustomed to such treatment. Edward had certainly never eaten her out for over an hour before, effectively driving her insane. She wasn't upset by Rose's patience though. Perhaps it was the weed talking, but even though she was incredibly frustrated, she was in total bliss. She was more turned on than she'd ever been in her life.

Bella was nearly sobbing by the time Rosalie released her hands. "Please, please, please," Bella chanted, her voice shaking.

"Please what?" Rose asked, pulling away from her clit for the thousandth time.

"Stop teasing me! Make me come!" Bella practically yelled.

"Okay," Rosalie smirked.

Bella threaded her fingers through Rose's long silky hair as she finally added her fingers to the mix. Bella bucked and shook as her orgasm finally rolled through her entire body. It was the longest climax she'd had since her honeymoon, lasting well over four minutes. She moaned like a porn star the whole time, not caring who heard her. She collapsed onto the bed, tears blurring her visions. She was done, taking a minute to catch her breath after her orgasm made her breathless.

"Holy shit," she whispered.

Rose raised her head and rolled onto her back next to Bella. She seemed relaxed, which surprised Bella. Was it the weed, or could giving her an orgasm of that magnitude make her so content? Rosalie was more generous than she'd previously realized.

When Bella had recovered enough to move, she rolled onto Rosalie, determined to return the favor. They made out for a few minutes, Bella tasting herself on Rose's lips. The taste rejuvenated her, putting a fire back in her weed-and-sex-dulled mind.

It took some maneuvering to get Rose's skintight jeans off her legs, but the struggle was worth it. Rose wasn't wearing any panties. Bella placed a single kiss on her bare pussy before moving upwards and removing Rose's shirt. Bella took one of Rose's perfect breasts into her mouth, licking and swirling the nipple. She switched breasts, paying them equal attention. She almost felt like she could keep doing this for the rest of her life. She loved the little sounds Rose made as Bella loved on her breasts.

Feeling emboldened, she kissed her way down Rose's toned stomach. She paused for a moment to stick her tongue in Rose's belly button, which caused the girl to buck. Bella grinned as she came to Rose's very pretty pussy.

Bella was very conscious of the fact that she'd never done this before. She'd never even been curious in college. But now she felt a primal need to claim Rose's pussy as her own. She confidently fingered Rose's clit, flicking her tongue across the nub for good measure. Rose bucked, her back arching off the bed.

Bella grabbed Rose's hips and maneuvered them until they'd swapped positions. Bella was now on her back while Rose straddled her face.

"Jesus Christ, Bella. I'm so turned on from your orgasm. I need your mouth on me."

Bella complied. She'd never done something so enthusiastically in her whole life. She went all in, plunging her tongue into Rose's entrance and stimulating her clit at the same time. When Rose grabbed the bed frame and started to buck and moan, she pushed her fingers deep inside her. It didn't take long for Rose to throw her hair back and tense against Bella's mouth. It was a long orgasm; Bella could feel it pulsing through Rose's body. Not as long as Bella's had been, but Bella wasn't through yet.

When Rose collapsed back on the bed, Bella reached over into her bedside drawer and pulled out her trusty dildo. She ran the big pink piece of silicon over Rose's breasts before leaning down to kiss her.

Rose kissed her with abandon, clutching her ass and grinding Bella's pussy down on her own. Bella could think of nothing else except the memory of Rose's breasts against her own. She aligned them so that her nipples would brush against Rose's every time she moved. She swayed her breasts side-to-side and watched as her nipples brushed back and forth across Rose's. If she were a male, she would definitely be a 'breast man'.

Rose giggled, watching Bella's nipples brush her own. She tapped Bella's thigh until she took the hint and positioned her pussy over Rose's mouth. Now in the 69 position with her face level with Rose's pussy, Bella positioned the dildo at Rose's entrance just as Rose's tongue swept over her pussy.

Slowly, Bella moved the dildo inside her inch by inch until she was full to the hilt. She began to move the dildo back and forth until she could hear Rose moaning against her pussy. Rose's lips sent pleasure to Bella's whole body, but she still managed to pump the dildo into Rose's pussy.

When Bella's breathing was erratic and her whole body was tingling, she turned on the vibrator in the dildo and bit down on Rose's clit. Rose screamed out as Bella suddenly increased the pace of her thrusts. Bella's violent orgasm tore through her seconds before Rose tensed and bucked, moaning out Bella's name.

She was one hundred per cent done. So content and relaxed that she struggled to move herself next to Rose on the bed. Rose retrieved the phone on the dressing table and stopped the recording. Bella had forgotten all about their little sex tape. Bella ignored the text message from her husband and curled into Rose's side. They held each other close as they finally gave into their exhaustion.

Bella's phone blinked, forgotten, with the single message from her husband.

_I'm coming home ~E_

* * *

**A/N: Please review. **


End file.
